This is a pilot study to evaluate bone mass in a population of 30 vegetarian women compared to 30 matched omnivorous controls. A number of variables will be measured. These include total bone mineral by dual photon absorptiometry, vertebral mineral and peripheral mass by single photon absorptiometry. In addition, 25 blood chemistry parameters will be evaluated, as well as biochemical urine indices of bone resorption. A detailed dietary survey will be performed, using 24-hour diet recall and a diet history. A comparison between the two groups will be made, using two sample comparisons with T-tests. A larger study can be designed based upon differences found.